Spells - Season 2
Here you will find the Spells of Season 2, along with English translations, ingredients, and instructions. In this season spells are chanted in Latin, Ancient Norse (used by Frederick, Tarkoff, and Nikolaus), and Spanish (used by Eva and other practitioners that originate from hispanic countries). A Moveable Beast Incineration Spell - Cast by Frederick "Sunla draeilí, gaminn yfir á fubak. Eitthmig is íklae á nyttvao." - (???) Freya's Memory Potion - Cast by Freya * Set fire to the potion and chant the spell "Lumen eorum memoria." - ("Light of their memory.") Freya's Memory Spell - Cast by the Beauchamps * You need to drink the potion before chanting the spell "Aperi Memoriae." - ("Show the memories.") Job Spell - Cast By Freya and Ingrid * Drink a special cocktail and chant "Abrogare dampnum." - ("Undo damage.") Wendy's Healing Spell - Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") The Son Also Rises Unknown Enchantment - Cast by Frederick *Take something of your target's possessions and put it in front of you. After the first two lines, you must swallow the said possession and continue the chant. Once that is done, the object could be spat out and the spell is complete. "Sidan du Fragade. Efter finns tyvarr inte hos oss. Knátti moldveg sporna. Hogna atnam at fjorsjúka avá hon ekki kva."-("She will trust me. Enchant her jewelry. She is under my control. If I call a curse to her bring it forth.") Identification Spell - Cast by Eva and Killian "Chango. Yemaya. Oshun. Espíritu venga a mí." ("Chango. Yemaya. Oshun. Spirit come to me.)" Fireworks Spell - Cast by Freya & Ingrid "Caelum Comburere." - ("Set fire to the sky.") Astral Projection Spell - Cast by Frederick and Freya *On an altar with two large pillar candles, lay down a sheet of crude white cloth and form an eight-pointed star with some sticks. At the center of the star, gather animal bones, dried weeds, antlers, and what appears to be a large piece of coral. Scatter stones inside the star into the shape of a circle. Finally, take one of the pillar candles and pour the hot wax on the items inside the star as the incantation is chanted. Speak the name of the one that you seek twice and hold hands with your twin. Open the nearest door to you and never let go of your twin's hand. "Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna."- ("I summon the spirits. The Apple Tree. Magni. Megintíri, full of life he is. Lia of good magic. Project us.") The Old Man And The Key Protection Spell - Cast by Joanna * You need a necklace “Vita Spiritus revertatur ad nos.” - (“Life spirit make her come back.”) Temporary Resurrection Spell - Cast by Wendy * You need a crystal “Ressurrexit a mortuis, suscitare de veritate.” - (“Rose again from the dead, to raise up to tell the truth.”) Death Spell - Cast by Wendy “Mortem tuam hic recurro.” - (“Death appeal here.”) Locator Spell - Cast by Wendy * You need to put some potion on your target clothes “Sequitur locus et veneficus.” - (“Follow the place and the warlock.”) Body Occultation Spell - Cast by Ingrid * You need a doll talisman and a jar of Water, it must stay underwater. As long as the doll stays underwater, no one will ever find the body. Cursing - Cast by King Nikolaus “Maledictum.” - (“Cursing.”) Portal Sealing Spell - Cast by Wendy *Requires the Serpens Clavem. "Signaculum!" - ("Seal!") The Brothers Grimoire To Locate The Grimoire - Cast by Dash and Killian "Sequere Vestigia." - ("Follow the Trail.") Healing Spell - Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") Vitality Spell - Cast by Dash and Killian "Aeternum indelebilis." - ("The eternal, imperishable.") Freedom Spell - Cast by Freya (failed) "Liberationem." - ("Liberation.") Healing Spell - Cast by Ingrid "Sana et Mederi." - ("Heal and Cure.") Car Spell - Cast by Wendy "Regere et Conservare." ("Switch its way and Protect.") To Open the Trunk - Cast by Frederick "Aperi." - ("Open.") Time Freezing Spell - Cast by Ivar "Tempore Congelata" - ("Frozen in Time") Snake Conjuring Spell - Cast by Frederick "Venenum Serpentis." - ("Snake Poison.") Vitality Reversal Spell - Cast by Dash and Killian "Retexe Indelebilis." - ("Destroy the imperishable.") Body Exchange Spell - Cast by Joanna "Loca Curis." - (Metaphorically, "Place the rod.") Boogie Knight Departure Spell - Cast by Joanna *Requires Two White Candles and the ashes of the deceased. Make an infinity symbol with the Ashes. "Spirit of Ashes and Rebirth, give hope for what is to come. Give honour for that which has passed and give always for what is the here and now. Ex cineribus resurge." - ("Rise from ashes.") To Steal Sam's Death - Cast by Dash "Remotio a morte."- ("Removal of death.") Freya's Coke Spell - Cast by Freya "Ut excelso excelsior. Ut fortis fortior." - ("May the sublime be more sublime. May the strong be stronger.") Seizure Reversal Spell - Cast by Wendy "Curavi conreptio." - ("Heal the spasm.") To Return Sam's Death- Cast by Dash "Munere Mortis."- ("Gift of Death.") When A Mandragora Loves A Woman Healing Spell - Cast by Joanna "Sana. Sana Ingrid. Sana" - ("Heal. Heal Ingrid. Heal") Healing Spell - Cast by Joanna "Exurge, Exurge, Exurge. Sana, Sana." - ("Rise, Rise, Rise. Heal, Heal.) Door Locking Spell - Cast by Freya "Occludo." - ("Lock up.") Counteracting Draco Sanguinem - Cast by Frederick "Losa sársauka. Lækna sár. Látum lausa Draco Sanguinem." - ("Rid pain. Heal wounds. Let loose Dragon Blood.") Enthralling Spell - Cast by Eva "Adorame más que a cualquier otra. A los santos les pido tu devoción." - ("Adore me more than any other. To the saints I ask for your devotion.") Healing Spell - Cast by Freya "Sana, sana, sana." - ("Heal, heal, heal.") Defense Spell - Cast by Freya "Procumbe." - ("Fall") Separation Spell Oil - Cast by Wendy and Freya Boil the Baby's Breath in the Oil. Add Ash from burnt feathers Seperation Spell - Cast by Wendy and Freya "To the Spirits above and below, free this soul from her unnatural bond. Vinculum abrumperes. Hunc dimittis animae. Hunc dimittis animae. Dimittis." - (" Break the bond. Release the soul. Release the soul. Release.") Vanquishing the Mandragora - Cast by Frederick "Forach Deyna."-("Burn the demon.") Fertility Spell - Cast by Eva "Llename con tu virilidad. Haz de mi una madre." - ("Fill me with your virility. Make me a mother.") Art of Darkness Seizure Reversal Spell - Cast by Joanna "Curavi conreptio." - ("Heal the spasm.") Death Spell - Cast by Dash "Ad mortem te." - ("You die.") Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Afferrentur dolor." - ("Bring the pain.") Reversing the Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Remora." - ("Slowdown.") Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake King's Symbol Spell - Cast by Frederick * You need a poisoned knife "Gaja ert eg migfa ro pìn koma fram kona gleun gadi."-("Let this woman be the occuring vessel of the king.") Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Afferrentur dolor." - ("Bring the pain.") Reversing the Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Remora." - ("Slowdown.") Fire Spell - Cast by Killian "Incende" - ("Kindle") Locking Spell - Cast by Wendy "Ostium Clausum." - ("Locked entrance.") Beach Illusion Spell - Cast by Wendy "Creare litus." - ("Create a beach.") Smells Like King Spirit Astral Projection Spell- Cast by Frederick and Freya * On an altar with two large pillar candles, lay down a sheet of crude white cloth and form an eight-pointed star with some sticks. At the center of the star, gather animal bones, dried weeds, antlers, and what appears to be a large piece of coral. Scatter stones inside the star into the shape of a circle. Finally, take one of the pillar candles and pour the hot wax on the items inside the star as the incantation is chanted. Speak the name of the one that you seek twice and hold hands with your twin. Open the nearest door to you and never let go of your twin's hand. "Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna."- ("I summon the spirits. The Apple Tree. Magni. Megintíri, full of life he is. Lia of good magic. Project us.") To Beseech the Spirits for a Child - Cast by Eva "Al Egun le pido. Concedeme lo que busco. Dame un nino para poder seguir viviendo. Gracias, Egun." - ("I ask to you Egun. Grant me what I seek. Give me a child to continue living. Thank you Egun.") To Awaken the Death Scorpion - Cast by Joanna "Expergo." - ("Awake.") To Resuscitate the Dying - Cast by Freya and Killian "Vitae eius." - ("Her life") The Fall of the House of Beauchamp Suicide Spell - Cast by Joanna "Sectis profundus. Quieverunt." ("Cut deep. And to rest.") To Destroy a Poppet - Cast by Dash "Diruo pessum." ("I destroy deeply.") Healing Spell - Cast by Wendy "Sana."- ("Heal.") To Restore Another's Constitutions - Cast by Wendy "Valens."- ("Healthy.") To Release and Transfer the Spirit of the King - Cast by Tarkoff "Hugr krellr náttúra hefja nú. Nema hirzla et hvat ykkarr. Eigna inn líkami eoa próask. Hvarfa optar. Stíga nú."-("Mind of the Kings nature begin now. Unless what you want is rest. Take property in the body. Rise in strength once more. Now stand." Resurrection Spell - Cast by King Nikolaus "Gildi koerr dótturson út daudr vio saellifor. Ek bjóda sem fylkir. Vaka af hafi fólkvangr."- ("Value Koert daughter of the deadly noose. I offer an array. The vigil of people have underpaid.") To Open the Ostium Temporis - Cast by Joanna "Patere nos introitum." - ("Open the door to us.") To Heal Killian's Wound - Cast by Eva's Great-Granddaughter "Sana."- ("Heal.") Poe Way Out Ring Enchanting Spell - Cast by 1848 Ingrid "Spirits of light and love, enter now this golden ring and bring it's owner the divine gifts of health, prosperity and good luck." Spirit Invocation Spell - Cast by 1848 Freya "Spirits of the afterlife join us. Spiritus revelat veniat ad me. Spirits, if you are here with us now, show yourselves. Ut dicas nobis." - ("Spirit reveal yourself, come to me... give me a sign.") Healing Spell - Cast by 1848 Ingrid "Sana." - ("Heal") To Activate the Anima Aucupe - Cast by the Craftsman "Auferte malum spiritus." ("Put away the evil spirit") Summoning Spell - Cast by Joanna and 1848 IngridCategory:SpellsCategory:Season 2 "Sowing in the morning, sowing seeds of kindness, sowing in the noontide, and the dewy eve. Waiting for the harvest, and the time of reaping, we shall come rejoicing, bringing in the sheaves. Bringing in the sheaves, bringing in the sheaves, we shall come rejoicing, bringing in the sheaves." Box to the Future For Whom the Spell Tolls Healing Spell- Cast by Frederick "Sana." - ("Heal") King Vanquishing Spell- Cast by the Beauchamp Woman "The Dagger will set you free! Sic Liberabit Vos!" - Joanna "The Traveller will set you free! ....... sarcinulis liberabit vos!"- Freya "The Key will set you free you sadistic son of a bitch! Clavum Liberabit Vos!" - Ingrid. "........... Liberabit Vos!" - Wendy "Fortitudo"- Joanna "Munt" - Freya "Liberata"- Ingrid ...................... Life Swapping Spell- Cast by Wendy Body Switching Spell - Cast by Dash